Pokemon Rise of The Aqua America
by LatiosJayfeather
Summary: The United Sates Pokemon league is now the most powerful league in the world! We start with a young man named Aqua who sets off to conquer this Pokemon league and be the number 1 water type Pokemon user in the United States of America. However much surrounds the powerful league, that could change everything. Join Aqua and his friends in their journey of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Rise of The Aqua America

"This is a wondrous day where we are here to say that these United States of America have the world's most powerful Pokemon champion!" The announcer enthusiastically proclaimed. He continued, "Now let me introduce our champion Justin Meric!" The crowd cheered as the champion Justin Meric came onto the stage.

He preached, "My fellow Americans I can proudly say that America has proven itself as the home of the worlds most powerful Pokemon battlers! I have dreamed of this day when these United States be recognized like this, and I am now challenging all of you citizens to become the best in the world. I want America to be the greatest challenge the leagues in all countries and we will show how powerful we are to the world!" Justin Meric paused for a second looking into the crowd. He smiled and continued, "This Pokemon league in America contains 16 gyms the largest in the world and I am proud of all of them. I-". The television was turned off and the boy watching it was disappointed. He had super dark brown hair almost black but not quite and his darker skin was natural for he was a Native American by blood. Large sport glasses sat on his face; he wore simple jeans and an aqua blue shirt.

He turned around and disappointedly asked "Mom! Why? Champion Justin Meric was on."

His mother held the remote and replied, "Aqua it is time for you to get out of the house for today." Geese really? The boy named Aqua thought.

"Fine," Aqua sighed. He got up and took his bag, favorite fishing rod that he had; placing it in his bag folded up, and put his shoes on. Aqua went out the door and he decided to go to his friend Leo's house. So he went there and knocked on the door. Leo came to the door looking through the peephole and opened it immediately.

"Aqua! Hello," he greeted. He wore a black long sleeve shirt and jeans as well. He had light skin with little tan due to little sun. His semi long jet-black hair stood out. I greeted him as well. His girlfriend Zoe also came to the entrance of Leo's home from within the house. She wore her usual purple miniskirt and top that had yellow out lines however her belly showed for that is how it was supposed to be. She had blond hair and blue eyes and had little tan like Leo did. I wonder what they were doing…. probably watching that speech that Justin Meric was giving Aqua thought.

Zoe greeted Aqua as well, "Hi Aqua!"

Aqua replied in like, "Hello to you as well Zoe."

"So what brings you here today?" he questioned.

Aqua answered him; "Well my mom kicked me out for the day so I decided to come over."

"Ah ok well me and Zoe were going to go to Professor White's lab," Leo told Aqua calmly.

"Oh why?" Aqua asked curious.

Zoe told Aqua, "Daddy is gonna give me a Purloin and I convinced him to give Leo an Eevee"

"Cool that is kind of Professor White," I responded.

"Yep," they said in unison. They laughed together at that.

Leo's mother came to the group of friends and greeted, "Oh hello Aqua nice of you to drop by." he nodded at her. She then asked "Leo, Zoe, ready to go? And Aqua, do you want to come too?"

"Yes," they all answered her. She nodded and went past the trio and readied the car. They went to it to go into it.

"Aqua you go in the front I'll be in back with Zoe," Leo told Aqua.

Aqua questioned, "Are you sure?" he nodded and Aqua shrugged going into the front passenger seat. Leo and Zoe took the back ones and he and Zoe started looking at each other. Aqua rolled his eyes when he saw this in the mirror and decided not to bother them about their lovey dovey stuff right now. Leo's mother Mrs. Jameson drove the trio of friends to Professor White's lab. The trio got out of the car when Mrs. Jameson stopped in front of the lab for them. "Alright now you two will get your first Pokemon," Aqua proclaimed. The couple nodded and headed in.

Professor White greeted them, "Hello daughter, Leo, and you as well Aqua."

"Hi daddy," Zoe replied to him.

"Hello sir," Aqua and Leo greeted. The professor nodded.

"Well Zoe I would have prepared a Pokemon for Aqua as well if you had asked me." He told his daughter.

"Well… uh..," she stuttered.

Aqua assured them, "It is ok sir I don't need a Pokemon right now."

Professor White hesitated and nodded, and wisely advised, "Well here are your pokemon Zoe, Leo, but be sure to take good care of them or else they won't obey you."

"Yes of course!" Both Leo and Zoe eagerly responded and grabbed the Poke balls that contained their pokemon from the professor. Immediately they let their pokemon out and came out a brown cat like creature and another cat that was purple. They were an Eevee and a Purloin. The Purloin jumped into Zoe's arms obviously the jolly type and the Eevee had a mischievous look on its face but seemed to dare Leo to pet it.

"Oooooooh it's soooooo cute thanks daddy!" Zoe cooed excitedly. The Purloin purred liking the attention from Zoe.

"No problem Zoe I'm glad you like her," Her father replied

Leo thanked the father of his girlfriend, "Thank you professor for the Eevee I can tell that he is cool." Leo petted the Eevee but then the Eevee twisted its head and bit Leo. Leo winced in pain and the Eevee let go.

"Leo you alright?" Aqua and Zoe asked. He nodded and he showed that there was no blood. Zoe sighed in relief.

Professor White then got their attention and lectured, "Leo, Zoe, you two are 16 and have a Pokemon, which means you can participate in Pokemon sports and travel as Pokemon trainers." Leo and Zoe smiled and nodded in unison. "Alright good now I will give you each a Pokedex." He took out 2 Pokedexes and gave one to Zoe and one to Leo.

"Thanks Daddy," Zoe told her father and Leo nodded his thanks. "Um daddy could you give Aqua a Pokedex too? I know he doesn't have a Pokemon but could you give him one anyway? We can help him get a Pokemon."

Professor White thought about it before replying, "Sure but he needs to get a Pokemon soon if he is caught without one his license will be revoked."

"Thank you professor," Aqua thanked before getting the Pokedex. Professor White nodded at Aqua.

"Of course now here are some Pokeballs for that Pokemon and please take care," Professor White lectured. The trio nodded and went out of the lab to find a Pokemon.

Zoe told the boys, "We can use Dad's bikes from the back so we can get around for now." Aqua and Leo nodded in agreement. The trio went around and got bikes so that they could zip to where they want to.

Zoe and Leo asked Aqua, "Where to?"

Aqua thought about it and remembered that he had his fishing rod so he responded, "Let's go to Lake Needwood." The couple nodded and they with Aqua rode the bikes to the said lake. A half hour later they arrived at Lake Needwood and the trio got off their bikes.

Aqua told the couple, "Alright I will be fishing and when I pull in a Pokemon you two will battle it and I catch it with one of these Pokeballs."

"Right," The two agreed. Aqua took out his fishing rod getting it extended and placing some artificial bait on it. They walked down the winding path to the lake and Aqua led them towards the dock that came off the shore. Aqua then walked to the right of the dock and climbed down the rocks that were there onto the gravel shore below. Leo hesitantly followed him down the rocks.

"Um….," Zoe trailed off not sure how to get down.

"Zoe jump," Leo told her and stretched his arms out to catch her. Zoe jumped and Leo caught her successfully. Meanwhile Aqua was already fishing and waiting for a Pokemon to bite. Aqua started reeling in so he could cast again. However when the bait got close to the rocks it then jerked down.

"Woah! Here we go!" Aqua exclaimed. He reeled in and started zigzagging the line back and forth to wear it out and bring it to shore. After a few minutes Aqua pulled the Pokemon that was on the line out and it was a Corphish.

"Yay alright now go Purloin!" Zoe yelled excitedly. "Use scratch!" She ordered. The purloin was about to scratch the Corphish with its sharp claws but then the Corphish surged forward like a bullet. Corphish crashed into the purloin with a water around its body. purloin managed to scratch the Corphish slightly as she fell to the ground. "Purloin!" Zoe exclaimed and ran to her Pokemon in worry. "Are you okay?" She asked. the purloin nodded and got back up to fight. "Well… ok use scratch again!" She ordered. The purloin managed to hit Corphish first and deal decent damage. Aqua and Leo watched intently but then the Corphish used bubble and purloin went down, no longer able to battle. "Noo Purloin!" she worriedly exclaimed and ran to her Pokemon and placing it inside its Pokeball. "It's up to you Leo sorry I failed…" she apologized.

"No worries I'll take care of it and Aqua will have his first Pokemon," he assured her. Then he took a deep breath and said, "Alright Eevee come on out!" The brown cat pokemon appeared and waited for his orders. "Use Tackle!" Leo exclaimed eager for this battle. The Eevee was fast enough that it hit the Corphish directly. Corphish fell to the gravelly ground barely conscious. "Aqua now!" Leo yelled.

"Right," He replied and threw a Pokeball at the crustacean. The ball absorbed the Pokemon and fell to the ground shaking and light blinking. please stay please please Aqua thought wanting his first Pokemon. What seemed like forever for the trio the ball finally stopped moving. Aqua picked the Pokeball up and looked at it in disbelief. I caught my first Pokemon! I can't believe it but I have one Aqua thought.

"Congrats on your first Pokemon!" Leo and Zoe congratulated.

"Yeah thanks you guys are the best friends that I could ever ask for," Aqua told them with a smile.

"Alright well why don't we go back to Professor White and show him and return those bikes," Leo suggested. Zoe and Aqua nodded in agreement. Thus they went back to their bikes and made it to the lab before the sun went down. They put the bikes back and went into the lab.

Professor White noticed the trio and greeted them, "Welcome back what brings you here again?"

Aqua replied, "We went to Lake Needwood and I got a Corphish!"

"Haha that is very good and I am guessing you all will need your pokemon healed?" he asked.

"Yes," the trio said in unison. So the professor took their Pokemon and healed them with his healing devices in his lab. The clock ticked 8:00 pm when he was finished. Professor White gave each of their Pokemon back.

"I can tell during this time you treated these Pokemon well might I suggest nicknaming them?" The professor asked.

"Oh yeah," She said and let her Purloin out. Zoe continued, "I will name her…. Sasha"

Leo let his Eevee out and said, "Ha well I am going to name my Eevee, well let's see, you will be Cosmo." Cosmo swished his tail liking that name.

"Well I guess it's my turn now…" Aqua said. Aqua let out the Corphish for the first time and fully healed. Aqua sat on the ground next to the crustacean and looked at the Corphish in a friendly manor. "Well let's see from this day forward you my friend will be named Carab," I told the Corphish friendly hoping he would approve of me being his trainer and the name. Carab looked at Aqua and unleashed a bubble attack on him. Aqua took the attack full on. "Hey what was that for?" he asked the Corphish. The Pokemon turned its back to Aqua clearly not happy with either the name or the fact that it was caught. Aqua sighed, "Professor White what do I do?"

Professor White suggested, "Why don't you get it to trust you? That might help out a little."

"Yeah thanks Professor White," Aqua thanked him.

"You're welcome and oh my look at the time I should get you kids home," responded the Professor. The trio nodded and thus they went to the professor's van and went home to their own homes.

When Aqua got to his home and met his parents they questioned him, "What happened today?"

Aqua told them, "Well me, Leo, and Zoe went to Professor White's lab where Leo and Zoe got their first Pokemon and trainers licenses. Then we went to Lake Needwood and I fished and together we got me a Pokemon as well."

Aqua's father didn't seem too happy about this and questioned his son, "Why did you get a Pokemon without our permission?"

"Ummm… well Leo and Zoe insisted that I become a trainer too…. so…. yeah," he answered.

"I see," replied his father. Aqua's father thought about it for a minute all while Aqua was shaking not sure what the outcome might be. Aqua's father then concluded, "very well I may not be happy of you getting a Pokemon without permission but I will let you pursue to be a Pokemon trainer. Being 16 you can leave when you like since you completed school in the early program for trainers to journey. I have no objections."

Aqua sighed in relief and replied, "Thank you father I am thrilled to hear that."

Aqua's mother then asked, "May we see this Pokemon that your friends helped you get?"

"Of course," He answered. Taking out Carab's Pokeball and let him out. He introduced the Pokemon, "This is Carab my Corphish."

"Oh he's so cute! what a lovely little pokemon," His mother exclaimed.

He replied, "Thanks Mom."

"Of course now you have a Pokemon and you're old enough i think it is about time," She told Aqua. Aqua's father nodded.

"Time for what?" He wondered out loud.

"A journey to fulfill your dreams," His mother answered. Aqua had a shocked face at loss for words. She sternly told him, "now go to bed and we will discuss this in the morning."

Aqua replied happily, "Of course thanks!" he returned Carab and ran up to his room. Then went to bed along with hopes of becoming a greatest Pokemon master by beating Justin Meric.

Tomorrow it all starts.

Author's Note: Well this is the first chapter of my story I hope you all like it cause it took a long while to write. School and stuff sadly did not help at all but luckily SNOW canceled a few days allowed me to have time to plan and write this up. For some reason this early I got writers block towards the end of the chapter and I wanted this chapter to end well. Anyway I have a special announcement to kick off this story! I will be holding a pokemon give away in Pokemon X and Y each 5 chapters! However only the first 20 who review or ask me in a PM will get them. This first giveaway is amazing Phione all timid nature and at least 5 perfects ivs! PM for my Friend code. Oh and thanks for reading this long Author's Note I believe they will all be lengthy like this.

Until Next time

Latiosjayfeather


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Leo awoke the next day. He remembered about his wonderful new Eevee that his girlfriend's father gave him. He smiled when he noticed Cosmo outside his pokeball just laying at the foot of his bed. Leo petted the mischievous Eevee but then Cosmo woke and rolling on to his back purred seeming to want to have his tummy petted. However leo wasn't stupid and pulled his hand away before the Eevee could pull his trick to bite Leo. Sighing he got up and ready for the day and thought of going on a journey with Zoe and maybe Aqua too. For sure though he wanted to do all sorts of romantic stuff with her during their journey.

"Well Cosmo I am pretty sure mom and dad will let us go on a journey with Zoe, and I'm sure we'll have lots of fun!," Leo excitedly explained to the Eevee. The Eevee nodded at Leo understanding what that meant. Leo smiled and told Cosmo, "why don't we go get some breakfast." Cosmo jumped immediately off the bed eager to have something to eat. Leo just smiled at his pokemon and lead the way down the stairs to the kitchen.

His mother turned around and greeted them, "good morning Leo, oh and you too Cosmo."

"Hey Mom! We're hungry got breakfast for us?" asked Leo. She nodded and handed him a plate of pancakes. Leo exclaimed, "Thanks!"

"Of course dear," She said and bent down with pokemon food, "and here you are too, Cosmo." The Eevee jumped with joy as the food was laid in front of him. The Pokemon trainer and Pokemon quickly snarfed their food down.

Leo thanked her, "Mom it is as great as always thanks!" His mother nodded as the Eevee mewed its thanks as well it Pokemon language. "So mom, I want to go on a journey with Zoe, can I go?"

responded to her son, "Of course! I was wondering if you were going to ask so get out there and show the world what you and Cosmo can do!"

Leo excitedly thanked her," Thanks so much mom I will make you proud!"

"Of course you will, I know it," his mother encouraged.

After gathering all of his traveling things together he said, "Alright mom I'm going now bye!"

"Bye, and don't forget to take your bike!" she responded. Leo nodded and exited the house and got his bike from the garage.

Cosmo followed and told Leo something in Pokemon language, though he didn't completely understand he got the jist and replied to the Eevee, "Well you can be in my backpack I guess, I don't really have a place for you to ride other than that." Cosmo nodded understanding and ready to go into the bag. Leo took off his bag and picked his Eevee up to place into the bag when Cosmo nipped him slightly. Afraid that it was to a bite, he dropped Cosmo and he landed perfectly in the traveling bag. Leo sighed and told the Eevee, "You are just full of surprises and mischievous."

Leo got on his bike and rode toward to his girlfriend's place eager to ask her to go on a journey with him. When he got there making turns when necessary on the roads. He put his bike down and walked up to the White's residence and he knocked on the door with his knuckles. he heard scuffling and movement from inside and the door opened quickly. Zoe immediately appeared in front of him.

Zoe greeted him,"Leeeeeoooo hi!" she jumped and hugged Leo immediately.

"Hey Zoe," Leo replied and hugged her back. He looked at her in the eye and asked her, "I am going on a journey would you like to travel with me?"

"Of course hun I would love to and I was hoping you would ask that", Zoe replied. She hugged Leo tighter. Zoe then kissed Leo on the cheek in gratitude for wanting to take her with. "We can go on this alone and do all sorts of stuff," she whispered to Leo. Leo shook his head eagerly in agreement.

Leo's phone alerted him of a text, he sighed and took it out. Looking at what it said and relaying it to Zoe, "Meet me at the park in 30 minutes -Aqua."

"Huh, I wonder what he wants," questioned Zoe.

"I'm not sure I guess we will have to go find out," replied Leo. Zoe nodded and the couple went towards the said park. When they got there after a good 10 minutes of walking Leo and Zoe saw Aqua waiting for them.

Aqua greeted the couple, "Hello you two!"

"Hello," Leo and Zoe greeted similarly. Leo asked Aqua, "So why are we here?"

Aqua answered him, "well I thought maybe we could go on a journey, my mom and dad said it was ok."

Leo gritted his teeth and Zoe replied for her boyfriend, "Uh Aqua, Leo and I were thinking of us going alone on this journey."

"Oh, ok." Aqua solemnly said in disappointment.

Leo felt a little bad about not giving a fair chance at Aqua not joining them came up with an idea and proposed, "Hey how about a battle if you win we go together, and if I win me and Zoe will go alone how about it?"

"You're on!" Aqua replied as soon as he heard the proposal. Aqua readied his pokeball, and Leo did the same. They both took a few steps back for this battle and they stared at each other waiting for the other to bring out their pokemon first.

Aqua made the first move, "Let's do This Carab," he exclaimed. Aqua threw the Pokeball containing the Corphish.

"Alright now, Cosmo!" Leo called his Pokemon forth as well. Leo smiled and made the first move ordering, "Cosmo use Curse!"

"Quick Aqua jet!" exclaimed Aqua. Unfortunately Carab did use aqua jet but not on the intended target. The corphish turned and rocketed right into Aqua , thus knocking Aqua down and barely conscious.

Meanwhile Cosmo obeyed Leo and performed curse as it became stronger and more defensive however slower. "Keep at it Cosmo," Leo encouraged.

Aqua got back up and shook his head from the blow and angrily told the lobster like Pokemon, "Carab I'm not the target, the Eevee is!" Carab just gave a evil look at its trainer. "Just attack it…" said Aqua not happy with his pokemon. The Corphish just turned its back to Aqua, ignoring him completely.

All while Cosmo continued to buff itself with curse making it stronger and stronger. Leo smirked at how his Pokemon was in sync and perfectly following his commands while Aqua's disobeyed him. "Cosmo finish this with Tackle now!" exclaimed Leo. Though due to the massive times of Curse being used the Eevee was incredibly slow, much like a tank.

"Come on Carab, dodge, and attack it this time!" yelled Aqua panicking. The Corphish instead turned to the side aiming one claw at the Eevee and the other at its trainer. Carab unleashed a bubble attack at both Cosmo and Aqua. Cosmo was slowed slightly and taking damage but pushed through, while Aqua stumbled backwards in surprise "Hey, focus your attacks on Cosmo not me!" Aqua angrily spat at his own pokemon in frustration. Aqua didn't understand why it was disobedient towards his commands.

Cosmo shrugged the attack off before slamming into the poor lobster Pokemon for massive amounts of damage due to massive attack boost from Curse. Carab was thrown back and hit squarely into Aqua. The force of the mighty blow caused Aqua to land directly onto the ground. Aqua was winded and knew he had lost.

Leo walked over to Aqua, returning Cosmo in the process, and offered a hand to help him up. Aqua returned his Pokemon and took it, pulling himself up with his friend's help.

"Well, that was a good battle there, Aqua, and I think that you and your Pokemon need to become a team, before you can dream of ever defeating Justin Meric." Leo advised.

Aqua nodded and replied to his friend in a somber tone, "Yeah, you're right, and I need to figure this out on my own." Aqua turned around and walked away to wherever he was going.

Leo sighed knowing that it was going to be a hard road for his friend. Zoe went to Leo's side and hugged him. She told him gently, "That was amazing and I'm sure he will figure it all out soon." Leo just nodded and continued looking towards where Aqua disappeared.

"Well I think it is time to start our journey and I want to collect the gym badges!" Leo excitedly proclaimed.

Zoe nodded and in kind exclaimed, "And I will become a top coordinator!"

They laughed and went back to the White's residence taking a good 10 minutes of walking. When they arrived the couple entered the house and told that they were leaving on a journey now. Saying farewell, Leo texted his mother that they were leaving now. The couple on both sides got approval and they got onto their bikes.

They started on their journey towards their first destination: Baltimore, Maryland. Biking for a good few hours and managing to get there before dusk, Leo and Zoe decided that it would be best to find a Pokemon center. The couple did so finding it towards the Eastern end of town near the bay. Leo and Zoe entered the building and went to Nurse Joy.

"I would like to have a room for the night please," Leo politely requested.

Nurse Joy nodded, gave a key, and told them, "Down that hall and 7th door on the right."

Leo nodded replying, "Thanks!" The couple walked to the said room, and entered to sleep for the night. Tomorrow Leo would have his first gym battle! With an uneventful night they slept soundly and separately.

Tomorrow was to be a very eventful day and Leo and Zoe both knew that.

Author's Note: Gah school takes up soo much of my time lately but I am glad to get this chapter out you guys see that I have much to do and am very busy helping others out with school stuff sometimes, Boy scouts, a lot of stuff in Pokemon X and Y (FInished a Nuzlocke in X! and I had to restart it just cause I wanted to). I know that I have lame excuses but I have a really hard time with a certain character here, and well I had to figure out how to depict this character. I think the next chapters will be easier from here on out though so more frequent updates. As you all can see I will have a different POV of a main character each chapter, and next chapter will introduce another important main character. I am very surprised that no one wanted any of these Phione… they are STILL available but come get them they could run out at anytime. anyway thanks to Devon2016 for faving, following and reviewing on this story! all your guys reviews give me confidence to continue writing so review! Also one last thanks to my good friend Pokeruseevee for helping out with grammar and such in this story. She has an amazing comic guys as well so go to Smackjeevees and check it out under "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Adventures of Team Atarashi"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A young woman of 16 years of age walked to her best friend, and greeted her, "Hey!" She had hair that dropped down to her shoulders, golden brown in color, they fit well with her amber eyes, and a purple bow in her hair stood out. This girl had pale white skin and donned a lilac shirt along with a pair of denim pants.

Her friend greeted this girl as well, "Hi Carol."

Carol just smiled and asked, "What's up, Clair?"

Clair had long brown hair with streaks of blonde here and there, and light tan skin. Her eyes were emerald green and she wore a necklace that stuck out with a dragonite tooth. similarly she had on a purple shirt, along with a pair of shorts on. Clair replied to Carol, "I got my first Pokemon already!"

"What? Really?" Carol asked.

Clair nodded and answered in an excited tone, "Yep, you bettcha it is a epic Cyndaquil that I thoughtfully named Flare!"

Carol just rolled her eyes at her friend for her energy and how she is so excited about her new Pokemon, "Well that's cool but let's get to your place for the sleepover." Carol said calmly.

Clair nodded in agreement of her friend, and exclaimed, "This will be the BEST night ever!" Clair and Carol made their way to Clair's place. When the pair got there they entered.

Clair's mother came to them and greeted the friends, "Hello. it's nice to have you for a sleepover, it's a perfect night."

"Yeah it is," the duo said in unison.

"Carol I wanna show you, Flare, come on!" Clair excitedly beckoned, and ran towards her room. Carol simply followed and entered the room seeing a Cyndaquil sitting in the center of Clair's room. "Isn't he the most awesome thing that you ever seen!?" Clair exclaimed about her Pokemon.

Carol once again rolled her eyes at the comment, "yeah sure," she said in a slight dismissive tone.

Clair however didn't notice the tone and grinned. "I knew you'd agree," Clair said loudly.

Carol just sighed that her friend misinterpreted what she said and continued, "Um, not exactly what I was trying to say, but oh well."

Clair cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow, not understanding what Carol meant. Then it came to her mind what she was trying to say and scowled at Carol, "Hey!" Clair complained.

"Aw come on I wasn't insulting you or your Pokemon," Carol defended herself. Then a thought came to Carol's mind, and the told Clair, "Why don't we play some video games?"

"YEAH! let's do this!" Clair exclaimed and ran to get some games to play.

Carol sighed, rolling her eyes, as she went after her energetic friend. Carol found Clair fighting with her sister over a game which Carol noticed was Kingdom Hearts. Carol quickly snached the game from the sibling's hands. She squealed in excitement, "I absolutely love this game to death! We should all have some turns playing it, 'cause it's so fun."

Clair's sister pouted, "No you two shouldn't be aloud to play it since it's MINE and you both know it!"

"It isn't, we both paid for it and at least Carol and I can play it without cheats," retorted Clair.

Carol meanwhile snuck into the living room and loaded up Kingdom Hearts, while the curious Cyndaquil Flare follows her. The siblings continued their pointless dispute, Carol sighed, rolling her eyes at them. Carol managed to play for a good 10 minutes before Clair came back and watched Carol play.

After a few hours of playing, switching every once in a while, and eating some pizza, chips, and sour cream, they got bored. The two friends noticed it was 11:00 PM and went back to Clair's room to talk. A good half hour later Clair said dramatically, "Uhhg, I'm SOOOOO bored!" She fell back onto the bed, and Carol sat on bed next to her.

Carol sighed and stated, "I can't help but think that you now have a Pokemon and I don't."

Clair sat up, looking at Carol, and replied, "I got the perfect idea!"

Carol sighed again and muttered, "Oh geese, here we go again."

"No, no it's an awesome idea! We'll go out and get ya a Pokemon tonight!" She proposed excitedly.

"Surely we'll get caught sneaking out, won't we?" asked Carol.

From the hallway screams of Clair's sister could be heard of her complaining, "Clair got a Pokemon and it's no fair, why can't I? I want one and I want it now!"

Clair grinned and said certainly, "I'm certain that my sister will keep 'em busy."

The duo laughed and Carol mumbled to Clair, "fine, fine, but if we get caught I'll tell 'em that it was your idea."

"Yay! Let's go!" Clair excitedly proclaimed. She grabbed Carol's hand, rushing towards the window, and she opened it with her free hand.

"Um, are you sure about going out this way?" Carol questioned.

"Ya bettcha that I'm sure," Replied the energetic 16 year old.

"Al-alright then," said Carol timidly.

Clair remembered to return Flare and did so. The two friends climbed out the window and into the grassy back yard. They snuck around the house onto the rocky front yard. Carol looked over her shoulder worried that they were seen. Clair whispered rather loudly, "There's no way that we could of been seen by 'em so don't worry Carol."

"Yeah but still it's a possibility," Carol replied in a lower tone thinking that they could be heard as well. Clair just pulled Carol along and they made their way towards the outskirts of town where Pokemon could be located.

However before they could get there in a large break between homes appeared a Pokemon from nowhere. An Eevee rocketed in front of the two friends.

Carol squealed in delight, "Oooooh it's soooo cute, that is the cutest thing ever I've ever seen! I want it! I want it!"

"Yes! Now let's do this Flare!" Clair exclaimed and sent out her trusty Cyndaquil.

The Eevee looked at them and the Pokemon in front of it and fled at frightening speed away. Carol and Clair looked at each other and the fleeing Pokemon and realized that it was getting away. The duo took off running after the evolution Pokemon towards the middle of town. Flare followed as best as its legs could carry it. When they finally caught up to it they managed to corner it in a indent of 2 buildings.

"Flare use tackle!" Clair ordered. The cyndaquil obeyed slamming into the Eevee but weakly due to exhaustion. The wild Eevee took some damage due to being tired as well. Eevee hit back with its own tackle, and Cyndaquil took even less damage than than Eevee did but still was hurt. "Come on, go at it awesomely with your tackle again!" exclaimed Clair. Carol didn't mind this time cause she was rooting for Cyndaquil to win and catch the Eevee. Flare slammed into the Eevee as hard as it could resulting in a critical hit! The Eevee flew into the building and completely winded, perfect for capture.

Then a thought came to Carol's mind, "Um, Clair? Do you have any Pokeballs?" she questioned her partner in crime.

Clair looked at Carol and answered, "Uuuuhhh….. No."

Carol hung her head down knowing that they would have to get some and told her, "Well I think you need to go get some. I'll stay and keep the Eevee subdued."

"Okay, I'm off to shop!" Clair replied happily and ran off to who knows where for some Pokeballs.

Carol looked back at the Eevee and it gave her an irresistible look of pure feline cuteness, just like Puss in Boots and his look, and Carol awed at it saying, "Ooooh, cutie." Carol couldn't help but pick up the Eevee and made her biggest mistake. The Eevee stopped being cute, and bit and scratched Carol. She dropped the Eevee right there, for it drew blood. Carol screeched a little in pain, "Oooowwww! That hurt!"

Flare pounced on to the Eevee not wanting to let it go, knowing that it was important to keep the Eevee there. Carol stepped back a few feet away from the Eevee, wiping her blood against her shirt, and cringing in pain. She shook her head, and ignored the pain remembering the task at hand. Carol looked at the Eevee and helped Flare keep it subdued. She was competent in that she could keep the Eevee down long enough for Clair to return.

The blood that flowed from her hand managed to stop flowing after a few minutes. Carol hoped that her friend would be back soon, luckily just as she thought that, Clair returned with a Pokeball in hand.

"Hi! I found a awesome store that is open all night, and bought a Pokeball," she stated excitedly.

Carol looked at her glad that she had a Pokeball and said, "Great let's catch this cutie now!" Clair nodded and gave the Pokeball to Carol. Carol took it and tapped the Eevee with the Pokeball, sucking it in. The ball shook with the tired Eevee and a red light blinked as it shook.

A few seconds later it dinged signaling a successful capture. Carol jumped with joy and excitedly exclaimed, "Yay this was soooo worth it!"

Clair joined her in celebration saying, "Yeah my brilliant mind came up with this!"

Carol looked at her and questioned, "Well maybe but how are we going to explain me having an Eevee and get back unnoticed?"

Clair stared at her blankly and responded unsure, "Uh, try to sneak back in through that window and hide the Eevee?"

Carol, not having any better idea, agreed with her, "Yeah sure we can try that." The two friends ran back to Clair's house and noticed that the window that they were to enter was closed. "Great, now how are we going to get in?" asked Carol.

"I think we can get in the back door, come on," encouraged Clair. So Carol and Clair went to the back door and luckily with Clair having an extra key managed to get in. When they got in the friends saw that Clair's little sister was there and smiled at them.

Clair's sister smugly told them, "You two are in sooo much trouble, both your parents Carol and ours Clair are out looking for you two."

"Oh darn, well it was her idea!" exclaimed Carol in desperation.

"What!?" responded Clair, trying to sound innocent.

"Mhm yeah sure," Clair's sister responded with a phone now in hand obviously texting the parents of the two criminals.

Within minutes both sets of panicked parents appeared and rushed to make sure that their daughters were alright. When the parents got there, and upon seeing the two friends the worried parents barraged them with questions like "Where were you?" and "What happened?"

Carol gulped knowing that she had to explain and she replied, "Well…. I was talking to Clair and I mentioned I really wanted a Pokemon... So Clair said that she would help me find a Pokemon, and we went down to Tazm Street and found an Eevee."

"Why is there blood on you?" asked Carol's father.

"Well while we were catching the Eevee, it bit me," replied Carol afraid of what might happen.

Clair piped up, "To be honest, , it was my idea."

nodded and Clair's mother replied to her, "Clair, you and I will have a talk later." She turned to Carol's parents and told them, "Sorry for all of this."

"No, it's not your fault and we have to talk to Carol as well," Carol's mother assured .

So Carol was taken home after saying farewell to Clair, and the rest of the night was spent with Carol and her parents having a very long talk about the future.

Author's Note: Yes I knew this chapter would be out faster! I know making a new character each chapter like this may be overwhelming, but don't worry next chapter we will be going back to Aqua and his side of this grand adventure. I as well have a important announcement to make, my awesome friend Pokeruseevee is officially now a co-author of this story! Oh and seriously why has no one asked for a Phione? I still got 'em and ready to be given away. Also with Pokeruseevee being co-author she can say stuff in these Author's Notes as well like right now!

Pokeruseevee: Hey guys! I'm so glad that I can be part of making this fanfic. It may seem like stereotyping the way that Carol literally fangirl squeals, but I do the same thing. So yeah, *puts on shades* deal with it.

Latiosjayfeather: Thanks again to Devon2016 for commenting I sure will continue writing!


End file.
